User talk:TheTheif
Thx! it's a re draw. I'm trying to draw the other fusions I know. THIS IS ODST!!! 18:39, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Um... Well, daughter of Athena, good question. Normally I just prefer to help whoever...but in your situation, I will without a doubt be on the Gods side. And Stephan is an evil demon, gay little (Saphira: Eragon...) Oh fine. So is Vanilor. Saphira said something about that little runt I won't even post here.... But yeah, Glaedr says: Have courage, for a new dawn for you approaches. Do not be scared to ask me for help, braveheart. Saphira: I'll help too. Any fear is my enemy. And I say: WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT? Not that I doubt you, It's just those two can be so confusing... (Saphira: ERAGON... Glaedr: Erm, I shall go, erm, rest now....) Well, it's not a doubt you have a good Fate ahead. -winks- Eragon & Saphira 01:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Trust me, Glaedr appriciated that you cared and he says: Yes, it was like being torn in two...but you must live and let live. And I'd like to talk to you...Orik is so smart sometimes... Eragon & Saphira 01:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :( Aunt Chey, Aunt Missy and Uncle Shawn know about Mom not being from "here". You know.... Yeah. But Uncle Shawn doesnt believe it. Aunt Missy is very worried about it. Rachels kids 21:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) when will you be on again? -needs help and someone who understands- Rachels kids 21:32, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe...just MAYBE I can arrange a time to talk with you. Kay? I think I've got a free day Monday afternoon. I think you kids get back to school though, don't you? Still. Just let me know when you guys get out. And -winks- you'll have to open the portal for me. Eragon & Saphira 21:35, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Sounds god, kiddo. Saphira was chuckling the whole time I read it to her. Glaedr was glowing. Like, his Eldurni was...ah, you know. -laughs- But yeah, I'm out for the night at 2:45. Orik said he'd tell the others where I've gone. Do ya mind if Saphira comes too? I mean, I can contact her through the portal web, but it's harder. I'm sorry to ask; I know what it does to you to force open a portal. But pretty please with sugar on top? And maybe -chuckles- a bit of Faelnirv too? And I'll help with chores. As long as there's no sparring in it! I'm still aching from yesterdays patrol. I'll see ya then, I guess. WE'LL see ya. Eragon & Saphira 21:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Yup. You, uh, guessed it. I guess. Wow...that's a lot of guessing. -laughs- But it's good for the mind, as your lovely mother would say. And it's not pathetic that, you, uh think that. I find it awesome! I got followers! -chuckle- You're a cool kid. It's fine. And HORSE stalls? -groans- Oh fine. As long as we can still talk over it all. Saphira agreed to the telepathy thing too. So I guess it's a go! (MORE guessing) I'll be waiting for you. Just don't drain yourself when you open the portal; that would suck. For me, the brave hero, to travel over space distance, then find you collapsed. HA! Glaedr snorted at that. And Saphira wants to talk to ya. Mind if I put her "on here"? (I'll just type what she says) Eragon & Saphira 21:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, from here on it's Saphira: Youngling, I feel that something is troubling the balance of life. It has to do with your master. I had a vision...a dream that his aura (I can see them, you should know, without concentrating (Dragon Vision)) was fading, and a larger one was taking his magic. I fear it has to do with the prophecy you are worried about. If this happens...know that I will stand by you and help with the power of Eragon the first. -eyes flash defiant- And enemy of yours is mine. I have a feeling your future will be great. The "obsessed" one in your prophecy -chuckles deeply- Had the same premonition. We are all behind you, know it or not. When the time comes for war, you know what to do. The one you love has told you this, I believe. And if anything happens to Raugus...I told Eragon about my vision. He agreed it's for the best...your training shall continue with us. Julienne has given us time to train...when she left. Ohen was distraught. He thought she didn't love her...I shall speak with Raugus when we see you in three days time. It troubles me to tell you what may come, but a premonition may change the Fate of the future brining. I swear by the Order of Hrothgar, I will help you with this mystery. Glaedr too. ---Saphira back to me. Hm, If it's true....I'm sorry. I'll help too! Raugus is (from what I've heard) a great man. And yeah, I guess it would be cool for me to train you. But I can't be rushing through portal after portal every day. I got Alegasia to look after too. So it'll have to be on here. Or, you know the other way. -winks- Eragon & Saphira 22:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Aw, kid, it's gonna be fine. I promise. Maybe, like Saphira said, we can use this knowledge to stop his, uh, passing. I know he's like your dad. And I know what you feel kid; it sucks Dragon balls. (Saphira: E-R-A-G-O-N!) Glaedr FINALLY did something other than laugh: He said, Yes, Braveheart. Dragon Vision does kick "ass". And I'll try and talk to zach about it. I dunno what he'll say; Me talking about your problems...not that I don't like it, you're cool, but he might think we're...ya know. And that's fucked up. It's Bjartskular, Saphira says. Nice try though. Good enough for me -winks- The "one you love" will realize it soon enough. And if he doesn't, he's a stupid furball. -chuckles- Well, not entirely. Still. -shrugs- I'll see ya then, kiddo. Now I have to go meet Orik and we're headed back to Tarnag to negotiate with the dwarves there on supplies...talk to ya later kiddo. Saphira: Hold strong, hatchling." Glaedr: Yes, what Saphira said. I must hold back on the Faelnirv....-chuckles deeply-" (P.S. It'll work. I'll help by adding "Dromar Kopa"to it -winks- It'll be easier for both of us.) Eragon & Saphira 22:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) her Chey. I signed up for then endless free trrial on warhammer online. I think all classes and armies are allowd but we can only get to a certian level(atleast we can play as the greenies! or atleast for the first 10 days. idk). go on chat when u get this so we can plan on what we're gonna do. If u sign up for the free trial too we can battle together. =D God of Dragons 14:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Chey, can you please stop the swearing and vandalizing Inferno Ryuu's page? Thanks. -Leafwhisker 21:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey thief can you help with my powers meet me at usgods.chatango.om just tell me everything i am the god of waves so tell me about poseidon powers and everything and can you tell me how to travel and talk to many immortals I already know the powers i need to know how to do them and my other godly powers we already my powers just with waves but swimming and reading my favorite animal is the cheatah none of that nope Don't leave just because of this! I want you to stay, I'm sure a lot of people want you to stay. -Leafwhisker 20:28, September 7, 2010 (UTC) You shouldn't feel like a slut. I've been in love with five different guys at once, not fun. -Leafwhisker 21:16, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I know how you feel, emotions do fail sometimes. For me, all the time. -Leafwhisker 21:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) You got that right. XD -Leafwhisker 21:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Togther, as in...a couple? Awwww! I'm too lazy to ask the guy I like out...I know, I fail. XD And don't worry about him dying or anything, just don't stress about it. -Leafwhisker 21:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Like I said, don't stress about it, if you do it'll just make things worse, okay? -Leafwhisker 21:55, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Np, Chey, I'm happy to help! :D -Leafwhisker 22:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I know, I'm so awesome. XD According to the prophecy the relationship should last...so yeah...'course I'm not the best at reading prophecies... *shrugs*...but I'm almost positive it will. -Leafwhisker 22:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC) '*sigh* You misunderstood me. I'm simply telling the truth. I also thought that you would understand. Raugus, your "master", is a thief, a liar, and a murderer. I'm not allowed to say why... but if you ask him he'll deny it. You're trusting the wrong people, Chey. Get over it. ~Shadow Wolf What the...I banned him for like a month! I guess he's changing his IP Address.. gods.... -Leafwhisker 11:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) chey chey are you gonna be on facebook..... erm i got an issue. Nothing is ever what it seems.... 22:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) '*sigh* Chey, That was REALLY stupid. You shouldn't give up your powers because of your liar master, Raugus. And no... you weren't born yet when Raugus (along with some others) slaughtered someone close to my master. Don't dwell on it too much. I'll end with this question: "Do you really think people are who they say they are?" ~Shadow Wolf Well, miss -my-problems-are-better. I'm sorry if I offended you about your dad and siblings. I wouldn't have if I knew. I know your pain...doesn't mean we're friends. I just wanna say...surrender now and I'll spare your ugly face. !!!! Sophie Willow 00:48, September 11, 2010 (UTC) FTW!!!!!!!!!! XDDD So, I was looking at PJO fanart on deviantART and found the greatest PJO pic EVA!!! PJO: Kronos' campaign poster (O_e) PJO fans seem to be obsessed with Luke and cookies. O.o I just wanna post it because everyone else is so busy either calling Justin Bieber "Jackass Bieber" and burning copies of his albums or drawing Mulan fanart so ............ THIS PIC FTW!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDD Emily, Daughter of Ares I KNOW!!! XDDD I can just hear Nico saying: Nico: Can I have a cookie? Luke: GET YOUR OWN FUCKING COOKIE!!!! Nico: GIMME THE FUCKING COOKIE!!! Percy: Haha, I have your cookie now, you fucking bastard!! Luke/Nico: BULLSHIT!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDD Emily, Daughter of Ares Ya, I kind of got the idea for the little fight from this: DreamWorks VS. Disney O.O Now THAT was a side of Mickey Mouse I NEVER wanted to see. Emily, Daughter of Ares D: OH NOES!!! Marissa's pissed off at Penelope because Penny's been playing Jackass Bieber for the past hour. I gotta make sure I hide all the weapons. DX G2G, TTYL!!! :DD P.S. Hehheh, Katie-Ami (KAY-tee AH-mee. She gets pissed when people pronounce her name wrong. :P) calls Justin Bieber either Jackass Bieber or Justin Bastard and it kind of rubbed off. No offense intended if you like Bieber. :P TTYL!!!! Talk to you all tomorrow!! What if El Dorado is real??? :O (Damn attention-span-of-a-sparrow >:T) Emily, Daughter of Ares Um, well, listen. I'm sorry about yelling at you and..ya know. But before you rant an rave, it's for a good reason. Anyways, your dragons name isn't Murogum. He may seem innocent, but...I can't tell you. Jul will when the time comes. Your dragons name is...it's Azeroth Bjarktskular. Meaning.."The Peace that Destroys". That's how I interpreted it. Murogum was a cover name. But with Juls permission, I'l...tell you more. Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 18:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I can't tell you about anything Jul said; if she doesn't tell you, it's for a reason. She verified it's a true bond, correct? Alright. Then the rest you already know. -wink- But I'll spark your memory. It's a really big deal in Alegasia 'cause the King lost two valuable items...the dragons (Saphira: -snort-). And the Order stole these. But your friend Ryan -grits teeth in anger- KILLED the Order of elves left in Oromis's name. And he stole two eggs. The Order had with them a red-and-silver egg, and a greenish bronze egg. The red/silver one hatched for him, and Azeroth for you. This, continuing, is a big deal 'cause the war in Alegasia isn't favoring us. The King would've wonif the eggs had hatched for his men. But, the tides have turned, and we have 2 new Riders. With Ryan, we don't know if it's a true bond between Dragon/Rider, 'cause he betrayed us. Th Magic might not be permanent; after a while it may wear off. And because of this, the King is constantly trying to find us, and now you. He'll stop at nothing to get Azeroth. Cause of something that's between only me and Jul -rolls eyes- But nowadays secrecy is so fucking stupid. -sigh- Moving on. I would take Azeroth away to save you, your world, my world, and all the sorry asses in both. It's complicated...but I might reconsider (Saphira: He WILL reconsider....Maybe -snort). His name was changed...you have to ask Zala this. I dunno completely...just ask her, but be cautious about it. Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 18:59, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Never. Azeroth hatched for you for a reason. Believe in whatever reason may it be. -sigh- Patrol now. AGAIN. Hopefully, I'll get Jul to tell me some answers -wink- Night! Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 19:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Yeah. I'm tired of patrols T.T Saphira: (tail wagging like a puppy) But they are fun! To fly, hunt..freedom....-sigh- O.o C-R-E-E-P-Y...Night kiddo! Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 19:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) (p.s. careful tommorrow at school..Azeroth might follow you) Greek text I like the Greek texts you put in, but remember that Google Translate gives modern Greek, not Ancient Greek. It's just a thing ;) love your avatar, as its a pent (yay!) with five D&D dragons in it (but I don't know about the middle one) So this is totally random and stuff but ... So I'm on YouTube and looking at as many Hunchback of Notre Dame clips as humanly possible (because I LOVE listening to Clopin sing, even though it sounds perverted of me XD) and then BAM!!! I find this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEmkYyCCu_M And now, all I can think is: O_O OMG, OMG, they're talking about demititans vs. demigods!! OMG!! (Demititans = Englishmen on that, you self-superior bitches!! >:D Demigods = the natives) Oh, and the Gypsies verses the French army's pretty kickass too. :D Ah, the power of a really good YouTube video makes me ramble a lot XD Tell me what you think of this!! :D (And hope you don't mind me posting stuff on your talkpage again. I just find this song so damn ironic :D) Mulan is friggin' awesome. If that's correct, CLICK THIS LINK!! :D Chey, can you get on the chat? At least the PC part? I have an idea on how to stop Kroatos. -Leafwhisker 00:05, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pics Thanks, kiddo. So how are ya healing up? How's school? How's...Azeroth? Long time no talk, I'm glad to finally be off patrol for a week. LOL. Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 21:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Meh, yeah, that does suck. No offense, but that's nothing compared to what you'll go through later -wink- But for now you should be happy. Young, carefree. And..You're gonna have a suprise later on here :D Trust me, it's worthwhile. But I'm great, we were attacked the other night, sustained minor injuries. But all is well now XD Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 22:05, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Mhm. Yep. You'll see once I have it typed XD Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 22:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hang out? You know, we need to hang out more, lol. Me and Jul do all the time. I bet it would be fun if you could come to Alegasia, but...it's too dangerous for you. Not that I wouldn't protect you, but...yeah. Still. So...maybe at your place? Up where you wanted that tree fort? -chuckles- I dunno if the neighbors horses will enjoy the dragons there, but Saphira won't eat 'em. So whatcha say? How about tommorrow at 5 PM? Bring the dog too if you want. If you can come :) But yeah, try and keep Azeroth with you at all times too... Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 23:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Great! I'll see you then, kiddo. Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 23:16, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Be on the look-out... Hey, from Ryan's reports, this is important: Be on the look-put for this assassin: Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 04:22, September 27, 2010 (UTC) -sigh- This is gonna sound weird, but...just...chill...I kinda like you. Okay? Like...more than a friend. But you're younger than me...besides, I bet you don't like me either...Just had to get it out. Okay? Yeah. Me and Arya will never happen. So...-sigh- Night kiddo. Sleep tight. -blushing like Hell- Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 07:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) (Saphira: -roaring laughter- Eragon, like most males, knows nothing of girls -wink- Glaedr: But we try! Honest! -deep chuckle- It is amusing, though) O.O Sorry about that... -shrugs- Yep. I'm not good with girls. Just look at the books, like me an Arya lol. But...you're 100 % right. Saphira tried telling me. Turns out these overgrown lizards do know stuff, huh? Saphira: -indignant snort- Of course we know things! Men are clueless! LOL. Fail. And yeah, I know you're gonna say there's lotsa girls out there. More powerful, cooler...But I think I choose you. 'Cause you just be yourself -blushes like Hell once more- Damned blushing genes XD Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 23:36, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Just don't get teary-eyed on me XD But I'm here for ya if you do lol :) Eragon, Saphira, & Glaedr 23:46, September 27, 2010 (UTC) (p.s. WE'RE here for you. Saphira's willing to teach Azeroth ;) Sooooo? Soooo, did you get my facebook messages? -frowns- Nothing is ever what it seems.... 23:53, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Ohh...okay..... Well I'll be on after class..... -_- UNless you have an AIM, cause then I can just sign on after class. Nothing is ever what it seems.... 00:05, September 28, 2010 (UTC) mmmm ok thanks, who was at home?? can you come next monday ?? and i will come with you and i will do the talkin =) sorry about her also she doesnt hate you, shes just stressed at the moment =/ and thanks for trying and maybe next time eh ? Unknown demigod 21:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) HERE YA GO! O_O srry bout the caps...lol anyway here ya go! and thank you! i guess i do well...mweh anyway hope uz like ittt! XD welcome! anything else i can do for you?? ok!! XD welcome again! dont u dare go after kraotos. jordan is coming back. shes being reborn as a goddess, she will look the same, act the same and she will be given all her memories. Go on chat today so we can talk. Creator of GAO 11:44, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Dont go plz! because i knwo now he knows. dont go. let the gods win the war. they will aslong as i keep making weapons Creator of GAO 20:55, October 1, 2010 (UTC) #Ur son will be devistated #Eragon is alreayd in a war he will go insain if u die #It will do nothing if u die. die with a purpose not for no reason #i will go insain if u die #everyone on the wiki will go insain if u die go enough? Creator of GAO 21:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) hey hey, just maken sure your safe and not fried or anthing, so ya gave eragon all the info I could, hope he can find something so till later peace -Bookman Arget-Azeroth please behave, and try to listen to your rider, she does know a thing or two, and be careful both of you hii check ur facebook account ?? =) leave a msg on my talk page XD Unknown demigod 07:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC) lycan? hey thief uh i need help- i dont know my real mom and such...apparently shes a goddess (a light spirit, sophia, told me) so that makes me a goddess (my uncle told me this too) my grandfather, my mothers dad was a lycan, so im 23% were wolf. uh well my grandma was a witch too but thats another thing haha um according to my uncle i transform into a grey black wolf but if im 23% would i be able to? (StormGirl 18:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC)) thats sooooo awesome!!! do you have any idea how i can transform? im not sure if ive done it before (memory got wiped trust me its a looong story) :D ok thanks XD oh yeah he says i might look like this wolf: http://animals.nationalgeographic.com/animals/printable/wolf.html :D bahahah its so cute...loool ....... I think Mommy's having lots of issues... Apalla told me you and Mommy close.... Yah. ~Christy Rachels kids 18:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh no no no.... Like Mommy been experimenting and testing on herself kind.... ~Christy Rachels kids 19:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC)